


Survivor

by Khaleesi_0f_Trolls



Series: The Survivor Series (HTTYD) [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Race to the Edge (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Hiccup's sister (How to Train Your Dragon), Trying not to be cliche, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleesi_0f_Trolls/pseuds/Khaleesi_0f_Trolls
Summary: Once there was a young girl who grew up with the ways of the dragons. She learned their language, their ways of life with no human contact whatsoever until one day, she meets a boy who turned her whole life upside down.Many months later she is captured by Drago during a prison break but she meets a group of dragon riders from Berk and joins them to help take Drago down.But after settling down on the tiny island she discovers something that changes her life





	1. A Stolen Babe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anyone who reads my shit](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anyone+who+reads+my+shit).



> I've seen many "twin/younger/older sister of Hiccup" on the other reading website I use, and a lot of them are often poorly written and go along more or less with the same plot of "sister who Hiccup never knew about comes back to Berk with a Night Fury who is either Toothless' mate or sibling" and her name is always Hicca or some name that isn't Norwegian or from the Viking time period and even have almost the exact same personality as Hiccup and ends up dating or marrying Astrid's twin brother or male cousin
> 
> But I have attempted to make this sister a whole lot different and have her story be somewhat different than all the other stories

"Oh Stoick just look at them. Aren't they so dear?" Valka cooed as she looked down at her newborn children

"Indeed they are Valka. They take after you especially the girl." Stoick replied and smiled down at them.

One of the twins, the boy, squirmed in his blankets and cried while his sister was snuggled down in her blankets asleep. She gave a little yawn and looked up at her father with sleepy green eyes.

"Aww, look who's awake thanks to her baby brother!" Valka chuckled as she tried bouncing the boy to calm him down.

Stoick laughed gently and took the girl from his wife's arms. The baby yawned again and stretched her tiny hands out to her father, earning a smile from him and let her hold his pinkie in her tiny hand. "She's so beautiful Valka. She's so tiny and pure."

Valka smiled and smoothed a lock of aubutn hair from her daughter's face. "Then that's what her name shall be, Kari. But what about the boy?"

"I suppose...Hiccup will be his name."

Valka frowned. "Is it because he's so small?"

"Well he is, and normally the smallest of children are often called Hiccup." Stoick pointed out. "One of my ancestors was a Hiccup, but look how he turned out. Maybe our little Hiccup will be like that. I know someday he and his sister will do great things."

Hiccup stopped crying for a moment and began to cry again and reach out towards his father. Stoick gave a small laugh as he took Hiccup into his free arm and the little babe stopped crying. Kari stretched her little hand out towards her baby brother and Hiccup did likewise. Their little hands intertwined and they closed their eyes to sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Dragons are here!" A Viking yelled as a plume of fire came down from the sky.

"Quick take them all down before they burn down the village!" Another yelled as villagers 

Dragons of ever breed and size were swooping down and attacking anything that moved and snatching livestock from their pens.

Inside the chief's home, the twins had awoke to the loud noises from outside, the smell of smoke and the sound of something large breaking into their room. Hiccup began to cry in fear but Kari didn't make a sound. Her little green eyes were fixated on the dragon that had broken into the room and was slowly making it's way towards the cradle she and her twin shared. It was a female Monstrous Nightmare wit soft blue scales and darker blue scales on top of them that made a flame pattern, her bright yellow eyes watched the two small humans in curiosity as she made her way towards the twins crib.

She peered inside to see the two tiny children, one looking at her in amazement and awe while the other cried loudly. Then Kari giggled and reached out for the dragon. The female cautiously stuck a claw inside and felt Kari's hand wrap around her it with a little coo. Hiccup stopped crying and grabbed the claw as well, much to the dragon's surprise. She gave them a toothy grin and made gentle purring sounds at the infants. She didn't hear the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs until she heard the door burst open and looked up to see Stoick with his ax in hand.

"Get away from my children you devil!" He roared as he charged at the startled dragon. The Monstrous Nightmare panicked and quickly yanked her claw out from the children's grasps, accidentally scratching Kari's tiny hand in the process. The dragon roared at Stoick and he rushed at her to defend his children when Valka burst into the room.

"Stoick no! Don't hurt it, please!" She begged as she tried pulling the ax from her husband's grip. "Not in front of the children, I beg you!" When Stoick turned to say something to Valka, the Monstrous Nightmare leapt towards the cradle and snatched one of the crying children out of it before skittering out of the house, flying off with the child in her mouth.

"No!" Stoick roared angrily and threw his ax at the dragon but she was too far to be hit. The Berkian chief yelled in frustration, cursing himself for not reacting fast enough when he heard his wife crying.

Valka kneeling over the cradle and sobbing loudly as her husband approached her. He peered inside it to see Hiccup crying and waving his little arms around, his twin nowhere to be seen. Stoick felt a lump rise in his throat and reached into the cradle to picked his son up and held him in one arm and held his wife in the other.

"I'm so sorry Valka. I'll hunt down that dragon and make sure that Kari comes home safe and sound." He said softly.

"My baby...this is all my fault!" Valka sobbed as she clung to her husband. "My baby is gone!"

"You still have another left, don't stop being a mother just because you lost Hiccup's sister." Stoick murmured and lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "I will find our daughter, and let us hope that she's not dead when I do find her."


	2. The Meeting

"Yeah baby!" Lei whooped as she swung through the air on a vine and leapt to the next one.

Her dark brown hair had broken loose from it's braid and was now flowing wildly around her face, but she didn't care. She felt free flying through the air as she felt the rush of excitement and fear whenever she let go of the vine to leap and catch the next one. She gave a whoop and continued swinging through the air from tree to tree like a madwoman.

Suddenly, the vine she recently grabbed snapped under her weight. Lei gave a loud scream as she tumbled through the air. As she fell, she heard the roar of a dragon and saw something dark zip past her before she landed painfully on something hard.

"Thanks Brightclaw." Lei groaned as she tried sitting up onto the Razorwhip that caught her.

"You could have killed yourself Lei! You know how Knockout hates it whenever you get hurt and almost die like that." Brightclaw scolded angrily.

"Sorry but accidents are bound to happen." Lei replied with a shrug. Brightclaw sent a glare at the teen, but it faded away when they heard the sound of another dragon approaching them. A few seconds later a blue and red Rumblehorn flew out from the trees and flew up to them before motioning for Brightclaw to follow. Both dragons flew towards the trees before landing on the thickest branch of one.

"Lei you know how I feel about you swinging on vines do you?" The Rumblehorn asked the human with a concerned look.

"I'm fine Knockout really! I just need to be more quicker and be more careful." Lei said with an assuring smile.

"Lei, I had been raising you for over eighteen years and I know one of these days you are going to get yourself killed because you aren't careful. Please just be more cautious from now on alright?" Lei gave a sigh and nodded silently.

"Alright I'll be more careful, mother."

"Then let's go home." Knockout sighed. Lei climbed off Brightclaw and clamored onto Knockout's back, seating herself on her neck and holding onto her horns.

Both dragons took off and flew through the trees till they reached a large cove. Inside was a giant pool and several dragons surrounding it with their nests strewn all around. The two dragons and the girl walked towards a giant rock where an enormous red Monstrous Nightmare named Flaresight sat on. He was the ruler of their little clan, but despise his frightening appearance he was wise and gentle and cared for all the dragons that lived under his rule. Beside him was his mate, a deep blue female Monstrous Nightmare named Sapphire. The three of them lowered their heads in respect to their alpha when they reached the rock.

"Lei, I have heard that you almost injured yourself today." Flaresight commented.

Lei raised her head to look at him in the eye. "I'm fine right now sir. I promise to be more careful. It's just that I can't get around that well on the ground despite that I am agile as a deer. The vine just snapped under me that's all."

"You're bleeding!" Sapphire cried out in horror and quickly climbed down from her spot next to her mate. Lei looked down at her body in confusion and saw blood between her legs. A small curse escaped her lips.

"I think my legs rubbed against Brightclaw's scales." She said nervously. Sapphire sniffed the blood that was slowly trickling down to her ankle.

"Go wash up and bandage your wounds little one." Sapphire sighed and nudged Lei towards the pool.

Flaresight watched his mate guide the girl towards the pool to clean herself off. "It's hard to believe she was the same crying babe from eighteen years ago." He said to Knockout and Brightclaw. Ever since his mate brought Lei to the island things had been different and a bit difficult for her, but Lei had managed to overcome everything that came her way.

"You know she won't want to be here for long. She'll be at that age where she longs for a mate of her own." Knockout said watching Lei climb carefully into the water with the help of Sea Spike the Scauldron.

"I know but what human male would want a girl who acts like a dragon?"

"She'll have to learn the ways of the humans then. But for now she must stay away from them." Brightclaw said examining her claws. "She has not been corrupted by the ways of man for many years, and we all know how cruel man can be."

Just then, Speedwings the Night Terror came zooming down and crashed onto Flaresight. The Monstrous Nightmare was caught by surprise and relaxed when he saw it was one of the scouts.

"Ah Speedwings what brings you here? Anything serious to report?" He asked picking the tiny dragon up by the tail and setting him down gently on the rock. The Night Terror shook himself quickly and faced his alpha and bowed quickly.

"Flaresight! There's a human ship off the coast of the island and it's making it's way here!" He shrieked.

"Oh no...wait where's Lei?" Knockout asked looking around frightened. The three dragons looked towards the pool and saw she wasn't there and neither was Sapphire.

"They must have left to go get herbs for her cuts!" Brightclaw groaned.

"Knockout, gather some dragons to go search for Lei. We must not let those humans find her." Flaresight said rising. Knockout nodded and gave a mighty roar to call all their best tracking dragons. "I don't want them to ever find her."

* * *

 

"Land ho!" One of the Berserker soldiers yelled from the top of the mast.

"Good we make camp there for the night and restock on wild supplies." Dagur said rubbing at the nasty rash that had started to develop on his neck. It had been bothering him for a while and he hopes to find some plants that could sooth it.

As the fleet docked their boats close to the shore and began to unload some things, Dagur tried to resist the urge to start scratching the damn rash but knew that wasn't a good idea. Savage noticed his discomfort as he approached the young chief nervously.

"How long are we even going to be here sir?" Savage asked, surveying the foliage that layed ahead of them. Unlike most islands, this one was was covered with different sorts of trees they had never seen before.

"Till I say so. If this place hasn't been mapped by Hiccup and his dragon riders, then we'll come here frequently to rest." Dagur snapped and started to rub the rash quickly to ease the pain.

"Might I suggest a helpful remedy that we used back on Outcast Island sir? I've seen rashes like that and we have a concoction that should sooth just about anything including rashes." Savage aked nervously. Dagur gave a grunt in response.

"Whatever it is, it better be helpful. I don't want this rash to get any worse."

"Alright there is this plant that when you mix it with salt water and some yak milk it will make a cream to slather on wherever you please to ease any itching or irritation on the skin."

"What does it look like?"

"Well it's in shape of an ivy leaf but it has yellow spots on it."

"Alright, I'm going in there to find it." Dagur said scooping up a satchel, his axe and sticking a small knife and a sack into the satchel.

"In there? Alone? You have no clue what is in there!" Savage gasped, his eyes widening in horror.

"I'll be fine you idiot, it's not like I'm going in there to hunt." Dagur snapped, rolling his eyes. Despite some of the crews protests, he headed into the island to look for the plant to relieve him of the itching.

As he made his way through the foliage, Dagur managed to find the plant. Eagerly, he began to carefully cut the leaves and place them into the bag when he heard something fall. He stopped what he was doing and looked around. He heard something rustling in the bushes, immediately went for his axe and stepped towards the sound.

But before he could do anything, something stopped him. And it wasn't the crudely made spear that was being aimed for his heart, it was the set of beautiful green eyes that were focused on him in the shadows.

~Twenty five minutes earlier~

"Here, place these leaves on your cuts. Thank goodness it wasn't your week of the month." Sapphire said spitting several chewed up onto Lei's hands. Lei gave a sigh of relief as she rubbed the leaves onto her cuts to ket the the juices seeped into them.

"That feels good Sapphire." She said softly.

"Good thing these are growing again. Otherwise we would have to use saliva to clean them." Sapphire replied softly.

"Eww no not that again." Lei said with a disgusted look. "It's gross." Sapphire shrugged and sat down next to her.

"Why am I named Lei again?" Lei asked as she picked up a long stick from the floor.

"Because when you were a baby there was a thunderstorm, lightning struck the ground and we thought it would hit you but it barely missed you. It was Flaresight who named you Lei. He once heard in the language of the humans it means lightning."

"Is that why I also have this mark?" Lei braided her long brown hair quickly and pulled it over her shoulder to show Sapphire the weird purple mark in shape of a Skrill on the right side her back.

Sapphire studied it for a bit and shook her head. "No when you were a baby that mark looked like a bruise that wasn't healing. I actually thought I hurt you till I realized it was a birth mark."

"Oh," Lei said trying to hide the disappointment from her voice.

"Don't be sad dear, it's a nice mark."

They suddenly heard something snap and whipped their heads in the direction of the sound. Sapphire sniffed the air and Lei saw the pupils of her eyes go thin, showing she was angry and frightened.

"Humans." She whispered. "Quick come Lei before they see us!"

Sapphire quickly scurried off as Lei tried to run after her but tripped over a root and fell to the ground with a crash.

"Owww." She muttered to herself. She heard the noise from earlier come close and she scrambled to her feet. Lei quickly grabbed the stick from earlier and got to her feet. She slowly made her way towards the noise as quietly as she could, praying it wasn't really a human.

She kept her weapon drawn and pointed the heart of her target and kept her eyes focused on the green eyes that were staring back at hers. But what shocked her was that those eyes weren't dragon eyes that were looking at her. They were human, just like hers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The girl had long dark brown hair and brilliant green eyes, wore a dark green sleeveless shirt with a short brown skirt that was tied around her waist and a belt of what looked like leather and vines. Around one arm was a strip of leather with shells and wrapped around the upper parts of her legs were bandages that had some weird green stuff oozing through. She had pointed a crudely made spear at Dagur's chest and it was aimed at his heart but she didn't move or say anything. Dagur didn't dare to move or say anything either. The girl slowly lowered her weapon and slowly backed away from him. He took a step forward towards her and she suddenly darted away.

"W-wait! Hold on!" He yelled running after her.

The girl ran with surprising speed through the trees with her hair flying behind her, leaping over large roots and even scaled a fallen log as if it was a hurdle. Dagur noticed that she was suddenly slowing down and took the opportunity to dart forward and grab her arm. The girl gave a loud shrieking noise and tried to yank it away but he held firm. Then he released her arm and she fell backwards onto the floor. She shoved herself away from him and scuttled backwards towards a tree.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you I promise." Dagur said edging slowly towards her. The girl made a small noise and pushed herself closer to the tree as if she was trying to go into it.

Then a loud roar pierced the air. A Rumblehorn, a Whispering Death, a Changewing, a Monstrous Nightmare and a Deadly Nadder landed near him, growling and prepared to tear Dagur to pieces. The Rumblehorn roared at the girl and she quickly scurried to the dragons before throwing her arms around the Rumblehorn with a small sob. The dragons surrounded her and began to inspect her for injuries. Finding none, they turned back to Dagur with a murderous look. The Whispering Death screeched at him and they all rushed forward at him. Before Dagur could even try to defend himself, small dark figure leapt in front of him and the dragons stopped in their tracks.

The girl stood between him and the dragons, held her arms out like a bird in flight. The Whispering Death hissed at her angrily and she surprisingly hissed back at it. The dragons roared something at her and she responded with a shake of her head and a loud screech.

Suddenly, an axe landed near the dragons and they all heard a loud war cry. The Changewing screeched in alarm and the Monstrous Nightmare snatched up the girl in its mouth before flying off into the forest with the other dragons, leaving Dagur alone with his men.

"Do we go after them sir?" One of the men asked yanking the spear from the ground.

"No," Dagur said suddenly. "Let them go. They didn't hurt me. I got what I needed and that's all. Let's head back."


	3. Speaking Human

"Everyone, humans have come to our island. You are to stay away from them and not engage in any way." Flaresight said as everyone gathered around him. “You all know how dangerous they are, and what they do to dragons.”

"But what if they don't hurt us? What if they are here for the reasons that aren't bad?" Lei asked, stepping forward.

"They smell of dragons blood, and only humans that kill smell like blood of the creatures they slaughter." Flaresight growled angrily causing the dragons around him to back away. But this only infuriated Lei.

"Why are you threatened by someone different than you?" She asked the dragon angrily. "I'm human, does that make me as bad as them?"

Several dragons murmured in agreement and fell silent when their alpha glared at them before he crawled off his rock and walked to the young human. When his face was several inches from hers he hissed, "Stay away from those human. That is my final word." Then he turned away but then stopped. "But if you cross paths with any of them, kill them. Protect your family." He called over his shoulder. Lei straightened her back and turned away from the crowd before she headed in the direction of the exit and entrance of the cove.

"Lei whatever you are going to do, don't do it." Knockout hissed, stepping in her path.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that there were creatures like me that would kill their own kind?" She asked angrily and rushed away into the woods leaving the Rumblehorn speechless and feeling heartbroken.

“It's alright, she's just upset.” Sapphire murmured as she approached the upset dragon and put a wing around her. “We should have told her the truth a long time ago.”

Dagur treaded carefully over the twigs and fallen branches of the jungle with his hunting gear. The men were hungry and wanted fresh meat so they all went to hunt. He had already strayed away from them in hopes of having better chances of catching something to eat, but so far found nothing. Lately he had been thinking back to that strange girl that saved his life the other day, and wondered how she even came to the island and how she could even talk to the dragons. Up ahead he saw a Gronckle sitting a few yards away next to a pile of rocks and not noticing anything going on around it.

"Perfect." Dagur murmured softly to himself as he aimed his arrow at the unsuspecting dragon and prepared to fire. Before he could release the arrow, he heard a screech and felt something crash on top of him, knocking him to the floor and causing the arrow to miss the Gronckle completely. The dragon felt the weapon whiz by it's head and with a startled yelp, it immediately scurried off into the trees.

"I'll kill you!" Dagur roared as he tried to fight whatever was trying to pin him down. A knife was suddenly pressed against his throat and a hand closed over his mouth. He heard a soft growl near his ear before whatever was holding him down got off his back and hauled him to his feet. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that it was the girl from earlier, her green eyes were blazing with anger and her mouth was pressed in a firm line. They stood there for what felt like hours before she removed her hand from his mouth and began making a series of growls and hisses before she realized that he wouldn't be able to understand her.

"You do realize that I could easily kill you right?" Dagur asked slowly. “It'd be best if you'd leave me alone.” The girl glared at him and pressed the knife closer to his throat. She started making weird noises again before he realized she was trying to say something in halting Norse.

"Leave...alone..." she said. Dagur's eyes widened in surprise. Her eyes widened in shock as well and she began to repeat the sentence over and over and each time it got louder.

"Leave alone family!" She shrieked and released him. Before Dagur could even move, she dropped to the floor kicked his legs out from under him, causing him to fall onto his back.

"Family? What family?" Dagur asked with a groan as the strange girl placed a foot on his chest to keep him down. She looked at him in confusion and made a weird noise, a bit similar to what Dagur guessed was a confused sound. "That's right she can't speak that well." He muttered before speaking up. "I won't hurt your family." He said loudly and slowly and gestured to himself and to her.

"I won't hurt you family." The girl said slowly, mimicking his movements and her face lit up.

"Can you understand me?" Dagur asked again slowly and gesturing to himself and to her and pointed to his mouth and ear. She pointed her finger to his lips and pointed it to her ears and made another noise.

"Unnnnndeeeeeeerstaaaaaaaaaaaaand!" The girl yelled looking quite pleased with herself.

"I am Dagur." Dagur said gesturing to himself before pointing to her. “And who are you?”

The girl was silent for a moment before placing her hand on his head. "D-aaaa-geeer." She said loudly, drawing out his name. Dagur laughed and nodded, finding her way of drawing out the sounds a bit funny. It was kind of like listening to a toddler try to talk properly. The girl looked at him in confusion before pointing to herself. "Lei."

"Yes very nice name." Dagur said suppressing his laughter.

"Very nice." The girl, Lei, mimicked and Dagur let out a small chuckle. Then the knife she had possibly stolen from his belt and showed it to him. "Kill." She said pointing to the weapon and pointing to him. Shit.

"No, no kill Dagur." Dagur said pushing it down. "Dagur...friend."

"Friend?"

"Yes friend, friends don't kill friends."

Lei seemed to be absorbing what he said before pulling him close so their eyes were even with each other. "Dagur no kill Lei. Dagur no kill family." She said firmly before releasing him and running to a tree to point to a small flock of Terrible Terrors. "Family!" She yelled pointing to them then she pointed to the Gronckle who came back to finish eating it's rocks. "Family."

It took Dagur a few moments to realize that she meant the dragons were her family. "How is it possible that-" he turned to look at Lei, only to see that she wasn't there anymore. “Well that was rude.”

Lei said that those dragons were her family. He saw how several of them came to protect her when she was in danger, recalled his nemesis Hiccup saying that dragons always protected their own kind and those who they were loyal to. An idea started to form in his mind, one that could help him defeat Hiccup and his riders, one to get revenge on everyone. And Lei was going to help him with it, she was the key to his plan.

"...I'm telling you Savage, she could be our link to getting revenge." Dagur finished, after explaining his plan to his new second-in-command.

"Dagur as much as I respect and fear you, I think you had finally cracked. No Vikings could ever live with dragons, much less learn their language or ways." Savage scoffed. “Some dragons hate or dislike humans too much to ever let them live with them, no girl like that could possibly exist!”

"But this had happened, I'm telling you Savage she is-" out of nowhere, a screech pierced the air and a figure landed on the boat between the two men. "Real." Dagur finished with a smug expression. It was Lei, and above her on top of the mast was a Razorwhip that had brought her to the boat. The silver dragon screeched loudly and studied the other humans carefully with bright blue eyes before snarling and dropped down onto the deck with the human he was with.

Lei stood up from the floor and dusted herself off before she turned to Dagur and pointed at him with a big grin "Dagur!”

"Yes, I am Dagur." Dagur said pointing to himself with a smile.

Lei then pointed at Savage. "Human."

"Yes that's a human."

Savage looked at them baffled. "What is she-"

"Skrill!" Lei suddenly yelled and pointed the symbol on the sail.

"Yes Lei that's a Skrill." Dagur replied and then she yanked her hair back to pointed to the right side of her back. "Skrill."

Dagur saw a weird looking mark the color of a forming bruise, only to see that it took the shape of a Skrill. How strange. Lei dropped her hair to cover her back and pointed to the blue markings that were over the Berserker chief's left eye. "Mark?"

"No it's a tattoo. T-aaaaa-tt-oooooo." Dagur said gesturing to his tattoo markings. “Not... whatever that is you have.”

"Tattoo." Lei repeated pointing to his marks. Then she pointed to her back. "No tattoo."

"This is getting ridiculous sir." Savage muttered and several men muttered in agreement. “So...what are you even doing?”

"I'm going to be teaching her to speak clearly, it's obvious that she wants to learn to talk like us so be careful what you say.” Dagur responded with a shrug. “Plus I may have to teach her other things, like Viking manners and stuff.”

"And how is teaching her all going to help us get revenge on the dragon riders and Berk?" Savage asked with a small frown. “I highly doubt manners will help.”

Dagur gave Savage a nasty smile. "By earning her trust, she could teach me how I could earn the trust of the dragons that raised her. And with those dragons..." he paused so Savage could get the idea.

"We...can finally strike back at them with beasts far more aggressive!" The ex Outcast finished and Dagur nodded.

"Exactly. I need to earn her trust. So no one is to bother me while I am teaching her unless it's important."

"Yes sir." Savage said with a grin and turned to the other Berserkers. “You heard him men! No bothering the chief while he's with the girl!”

Dagur turned his attention to Lei, only to find her trying to keep her dragon from poking it's heads into baskets and crates. She was making screeching sounds and yanking on it's neck when she finally managed to pull it's head out of a basket and it had one of the dragon-proof hooks in it's mouth. It gave Dagur a strange look before placing the object in Lei's hand with a disgusted grunt.

"What this?" Lei asked in curiosity, examining the weapon with interest.

"That would be a hook." he said taking it from her hand and placing it back in the basket.

"What that do?" Lei asked, clearly interested in the weapon.

"It's used to...poke things." Dagur explained and took it out to poke his hand. “Or catch something.”

He put it away and went into his cabin to grab some paper, a quill and some ink. Once he returned, he handed Lei the materials before pushing several crates together to make a table and instructed Lei to sit. Once she was seated, Dagur took back the paper, ink and quill to sit down beside her and began to write something on the paper. Lei kept trying to see what it was but Dagur kept hiding it with his arm, chuckling slightly and gently scolding her. After a while he finished with his word and shoved the paper in front of her.

"These are letters." Dagur explained and pointed at the page with the alphabet he had just written. Lei bent forward to sniff the paper cautiously and traced the letters with her fingers. Dagur pointed to each letter and had her pronounce each letter slowly several times, correcting her when she made a mistake. Then he handed her the quill and took her hand to show her how to write the letters out several times, although she eventually ended up doodling random things on the paper like scribbles and what looked like a dragon instead afterwards.

In return Lei brought Dagur food like fish, fresh fruits, once even a freshly killed deer so he and his crew wouldn't starve. She even took him into the jungle a few times and showed him the plants that grew there that could be used as spices, tea and medicine.

All that in a span of a few days and Dagur felt himself starting to grow fond of the wild girl, and she was growing for of him as well, though neither of them were going to admit it to the other.

"Lei why have you been disappearing for hours at a time with Brightclaw?" Asked Striker, a young male Skrill who had grown up with Lei one afternoon after she had snuck away from the other dragons to attend her lessons.

"Because I don't want to sit around on my butt all day doing nothing, and I am busy." Lei responded with a shrug.

"But you don't spend as much time with me as you used to." Striker complained and made a sad face. “It gets boring out here without you, and you've been spending a lot of time with Silverleg too.”

"Well I haven't seen you around lately."

"I happen to be now part of the scouts. And what are you 'busy' doing?"

"Stuff."

Striker perked up, now feeling curious and a bit nosy. "What kind of stuff?"

"Oh will you quit being so noisy?" Lei snapped and Striker flinched. She realized what she done and quickly apologized. "I'm sorry Striker I really am, but I'm afraid I can't tell you. Honestly I would but if I did-"

"Lei?" Lei cursed under her breath when she heard Dagur's voice.

"Human!" Striker squealed but before he could run, Dagur emerged from the bushes with something under his arm.

"There you are, I was looking for- is that a Skrill?" Striker hissed in alarm and let electricity consume his body, a bright light appeared in his mouth and prepared to fire.

"Striker no!" Lei yelled in alarm and leapt between him and Dagur. The Skrill gave a squeak and quickly closed his mouth to let the electricity extinguish itself as smoke came out from his nostrils.

"Ummm I'm going to head off in the other direction okay?" Dagur mumbled glancing from her to the Skrill and walked away. “I...will see you at the beach.”

Once he was gone, Lei grabbed Striker by one of his spikes and dragged him away.

"Ow ow ow! That hurts! Lemme go!" The Skrill squealed in alarm and tried shaking his head out of her grip. Sadly Lei was stronger than him and she shoved his face to the ground.

"We keep this secret between us alright? Tell anyone and I will feed you poisonous frogs!" Lei hissed.

Striker whimpered and nodded violently before looking at her nervously. "Lei?"

"Yes?"

"Will that human boy ever hurt us? Flaresight said bad humans smell of dragon's blood, and this one really smelled badly of it!”

Lei was silent for a while before she answered "I pray he won't ever hurt our family, but if he does I will kill him. For now, he's not a threat.”

Striker lifted his head off the ground to look at his friend in worry. “I sure hope not.”


	4. Attitudes and Confessions

For months Lei had been learning how to speak Norse and how to act human thanks to Dagur. She was so eager to learn the ways of the Vikings so she could be part of them someday, if she ever left the island of course. Some days Dagur would bring her something she had never seen before and would take it apart just to see how they worked before putting it back together.

Every day she  looked forward to her lessons with Dagur and when he was gone, she would spend days waiting for him to come back, often practicing things she had learned from him. Lei often wondered if it was the lessons she looked forward to or him in general. She then realized one day that she was starting to sort of fall in love with the human and wondered if he would ever love her back.

Dagur could see that Lei was starting to have feelings for him, just from the way she always sat so close to him and tried making herself look nicer whenever he'd come for the lessons. He had realized recently that he had sort of developed feelings for the feral girl, but but he wasn't sure if he should ever tell her. He hid the fact that he was deranged from her so she wouldn't be afraid or do something to kill him.

When Flaresight found out what she was doing, he became infuriated. He would forbid her from ever leaving the cove but Lei would find ways to sneak out and go have her lessons. He never dared to follow her but knew something bad was about to come out from it. He tried to convince her to stop but she would ignore him.

"Lei it's not that I hate you or have anything against you learning to act like a human, but what if the humans don't accept you? What if one day you do go back to your village and they reject you? I saw it all!" Sapphire pleaded to Lei one day after her 19th birthday.

"Well if they don't accept me then who cares? At least I learned what I really am right?" Lei scoffed.

"You're practically dressing like one! It's not a bad thing it's just that you're drifting away from us."

"I'm not drifting away from you! I'm just trying to fit in with the humans!"

"Well...you certainly have gained the attitude of one." Sapphire murmured sadly  efore walking off.

Lei looked at her reflection in a pool. She saw a young green eyed woman with dark brown braid over one shoulder wearing armor, a deep blue shirt, a leather skirt and a fur hood that Dagur had given to her as an early gift.

Is this really me? She asked herself. Is this actually the girl who was raised by dragons? Or is this another person?

"Look at me, I could never pass for a perfect girl or a perfect dragon. Could it be that I wasn't meant to be either one?" She said to herself.

Suddenly, she heard the shriek of a dragon calling for help. She swiftly grabbed her bow and arrows and called for Striker.

"What happened?" He asked her as he leapt down from his spot in the trees.

"I don't know! Someone is hurt!" She said as she leapt into his back.

They followed the direction of where the roars were coming from till they landed in the beach. As they got closer, they found a young bright green Thunderdrum roaring out to them

"What's a Thunderdrum doing all the way out here?" Lei asked looking confused and Striker shrugged. They advanced slowly slowly towards the dragon to not startle it. "Easy boy I won't hurt you." Lei said in a soothing voice and held her hand out to the beast.

"Please help him! He's badly hurt!" The Thunderdrum whimpered and stepped to the side to reveal a human under him. Lei took a step closer to the dragon and gasped.

"Dagur?" She whispered in horror. "Dagur! Dagur can you hear me?"

Dagur awoke with a sharp pain in his side and sat up. "Oww! Damn it Lei!" He cried out clutching his injured side.

"Oh thank the gods!" The teen shrieked and hugged him tightly.

"Oww that hurts!!!!!" He yelled shoving her away and falling to the ground clutching his side.

Lei saw a large red stain on his shirt that seemed to be getting bigger and bigger. "What happened to you?" She whispered and tried her best not to panic.

"Someone...almost...killed me...." Dagur gasped, clutching his wound. Lei quickly helped him to his feet and led him towards a tree to lean against

"Who hurt you?" She asked yanking his shirt up to see a nasty gash on his side.

"A man called Drago." Dagur whispered as Lei slowly helped him sit on the floor. She grabbed her water sack that Dagur had given to her a few weeks ago and grabbed a handful of leaves growing on a bush nearby and stuffed several of into her mouth before she squirted some water into her mouth and began to chew them.

After chewing for about a minute, she spat the leaves onto her hands before gently pressing the. To Dagur's wound. Dagur started screaming in pain as the juices dripped into his wound and began to thrash and flail his arms like crazy.

"Dagur hold still! It's only gonna get worst if you move like that!" Lei yelled trying to pin him down. Several dragons that heard the screams of pain came out to investigate what was making the noise. "Don't just stand there, help me!" Lei yelled as a Deadly Nadders rushed over to pin his arms to the floor.

"He's not calming down!" Striker called.

"I didn't want to do this but I'm sorry!" Lei drew her arm back and socked Dagur hard enough in the face to knock him out. "Oh shit did I kill him?!"

"It doesn't look like it." Knockout said suddenly appearing beside Lei. She sniffed him carefully and gently probed the body. "Not dead, just unconscious."

"I was just trying to keep him still." Lei whispered covering her mouth.

"Don't worry, now finish what you need to do and find someplace to let him sleep for a while. Flaresight won't let him anywhere near the nests."

"He can stay?" Lei asks in surprise.

"Just as long as he doesn't try and kill us. But if he so much as bruises one of us, I'll kill him myself." Flaresight said as he landed near them.

"But I thought-"

"Don't question why I am allowing him to live. Just don't let him anywhere near our cove."

"Yes sir."

* * *

 

"...can you hear me? Dagur are you okay?" Dagur opened his eyes to see Lei kneeling over him with a concerned look on her face.

"Lei...why...where...what..."

"A Thunderdrum named Screech said he found you abandoned on your boat with a spear embedded in you but the wound wasn't as deep as we thought it was.

"Why would a dragon help me again?" Dagur asked quietly.

"Because they do care about humans Dagur. After he brought you here I tried to clean the wound to see how deep it was but you were in so much pain that you were making the wound get worst." She said leaning back on her heels.

"I'm sorry...but I remember a fist coming down on me and everything went dark. Did you punch me in the face?" He asked having a vague memory of a fist coming down on him.

"Errrr...yeah..." she said blushing rapidly which he had never seen her do before. "I didn't know how to make you calm down or shut up so I had to knock you out."

"Oh..."

They both let the silence pass through them for what felt like hours before Dagur decided to try to sit up.

"No you need to rest." Lei said gently pushing him back to lay on the soft grass.

"I at least want to sit up!" Dagur complained.

"Fine I'll help you sit up." Lei sighed and carefully propped him up against a nearby tree.

After sitting him up, Lei carefully checked on the wound. Luckily, the wound wasn't bleeding anymore thanks to the paste and the makeshift bandages she made with Dagur's shirt.

"It's not that deep really. Either the guy just assumed you would lose a ton of blood or he was merciful."

"Drago Bludvist has no mercy for anyone, not even his trappers."

"Well at least you survived and it isn't serious." She said sitting against the tree with only two feet of space between them.

"Could you sit close to me?" Dagur asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Could you sit close to me?"

"Uh...sure?" Lei scooted closer till they were barely six inches apart.

"A bit closer?" Dagur asked again and Lei raised an eyebrow in suspicion but did what he asked till they were only a few inches apart.

"This kind of feels uncomfortable and I'm feeling really nervous." Lei mumbled, feeling sweat form on her forehead.

"Why're you feeling nervous?" Dagur aked softly, placing his hand on hers.

Lei felt even more sweat form and she could feel it dripping down her face. She could feel the heat rise in her face and she prayed silently that he couldn't see how red her face was. "Its umm...well...I..."

"What you don't like being near me?"

"No it's not that! It's just that I am-"

"Lei, I know how you feel about me." He interrupted her.

Oh gods he knows! He's not going to look at me the same after this.

"Thing is...I feel the same way."

'Please let him think I love him as a friend!' She prayed silently. Then everything seemed to happen so fast motion.

The next thing Lei knew, she was in Dagur's arms and his lips were against hers. She stiffened for a bit before she felt herself lean into his embrace and kiss him back.

"Why me?" Lei asked softly between kisses.

"Why not you? No one had ever looked at me or treated me the way you have." Dagur replied before he stopped kissing her and gently pressed his head against hers. "You're different, and I love you for that."

'He actually loves me? Is he serious?' Lei wondered before asking, "Are you serious? You hardly know me."

"I know just enough to love you for what you are." Dagur assured her.

"Flaresight says you can stay, but you can't be near the nests."

"Faire enough."

 


	5. Breakout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lei gets captured and meets a group of unlikely  
> friends

It was just one trapper fort that Lei wanted to free all the dragons from. But after learning there were more, she convinced Dagur to help her destroy another one, and another, and another, and another till they liberated over 1,000 dragons in a year.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Dagur asked her one day as they were gearing up to go raid Drago's boat. "It's pretty risky."

"You've done some pretty risky things too." Lei answered as she pulled her hood up and pulled her scarf up to her nose so only her eyes showed.

"Yeah but we were attacking trappers. This is Drago we're talking about, the man who almost killed me."

"Exactly why we are gonna go and sneak on there. We'll avoid all guards and make sure not to get caught."

"You aren't gonna listen to me aren't you?"

"You should know by now that once I set my mind to something I never give up."

"And this is where I have to go along with you to save your skin." He sighed as he pulled a mask over his mouth and yanked his hood up.

"You know you don't have to come Dagur." Lei said as she was climbing onto Striker.

"I'm coming because I don't want anything to happen to you and I would end up coming after you anyways." He said and mounted his dragon Flame Heart, a handsome red Monstrous Nightmare.

"Aww you do care." Lei teased and gave him a smirk. She saw Dagur make a face but he just rolled his eyes.

"Let's just get this over with please?"

They left their warm and safe island, venturing North where the the winds were harsher and colder towards the icy terrain in search of Drago. Within a few days, a massive fleet of boats appeared in their sights.

"Whoa...that's gonna be worth a whole island of dragons, maybe two or three down there." Dagur muttered to himself.

Lei motioned for him to get ready to dive. When they were low enough near the water, they both leapt off their dragons and and landed into the icy waters. A Seashocker appeared close by and took them straight to the side of one of the boats. Two Razorwhips, Sharpsteel and Slicer, were waiting to help them up.

"Last time anyone snuck up on a boat like this was my sister and her friend and I was the one they were attacking." Dagur muttered as he climbed onto Sharpsteel.

"We aren't attacking anyone. We'll just release as many dragons as we can before anyone sees us. Hopefully we'll release enough." Lei hissed and she quickly started to climb upwards towards Slicer.

Once they were on board, they quickly split up and began to release as many dragons as they could. Several guards saw them but they quickly put an end to them. As Lei was working on a rather tricky lock with the armored dragons, a loud bell began clanging nearby.

"Time to go Slice." She muttered as her dragon gave the lock one last slice and it broke off to release a rather slow Gronckle that collapsed on top of her. "Aww come on!" She groaned and tried shoving it off of her and gripping onto the tail of her Razorwhip. She heard yells and more alarms and she began to panic. She managed to wiggle out from under the dragon and she yanked the armor off of it that seemed to be weighing it down.

"Lei time to go now!" Dagur yelled landing near her.

"I know! Just help me get this poor guy airborne!" She yelled back and hoisted the dragon's tail up. "I think he's too old or injured!"

Dagur gave a sigh and rushed over to help her. The Gronckle began flapping it's wings wildly and soon both Lei and Dagur were dangling several feet from the ground. They let go and dropped to the floor but landed near a group of unsuspecting guards.

"Get 'em!" One yelled as the group rushed towards the couple.

"Holy Thor that was surprising." Lei said and socked one of them in the face.

"Can we just go before it's too late?" Dagur moaned as he punched another who tried to grab his hood.

They managed to get rid of their attackers and mounted their Razorwhip before taking off. But as they were flying, Slice began to screech and thrash around like crazy

"Easy girl! Calm down!" Lei yelled as she held on tightly to her dragon. But she started to hear something too. It was something powerful enough to shake her to her core.

"Submit to me." It whispered and Lei went rigid. She suddenly slipped off her dragon and plummeted into the icy cold water. Striker saw her fall and went after her.

Dagur meanwhile thought that she was right behind him till he and some dragons were half ways to the island.

"Wait where did she-" something flew right past them screaming like crazy but then flew back to him. It was the Razorwhip that Lei had been using and something was in it's mouth. "What's that?" He took it from her mouth and saw it was Lei's hood.

"No...it can't be..." he whispered and looked out to the direction from where he came from. Slice crooned softly and hung her head in shame. Dagur didn't know what she was saying, since Lei never had the chance to teach him the dragon language but looked at her with pity. The one thing on his mind now was what to do now.

* * *

 

"Looks refreshing..." Eret muttered to himself as he looked over the side of the boat where they were going to drown. He turned to, Astrid who stood behind him, and gave her a smile. "Please, ladies first."

Astrid made a disgusted face as her guards shoved her forward. "You are a steaming pile of dragon-"

"Duck!" Eret said dropping his smile and attacking her guards.

He managed to snatch one of their spears and he used it to cut his ropes and began to fight them all with the help of Fishlegs, Snotlout and Tuffnut. One tried to escape but Eret shot him down with a dart.

"Okay I love you again." Ruffnut said with a smile.

"Shall we go grab your dragons?" Eret asked Astrid, ignoring the other girl's comment.

"Best thing I've heard from you since we've kidnapped you." Astrid laughed as followed him.

"Check these cages for your dragons. Whichever ones you find try to quietly get that dragons rider. Got it?" Eret said as he and the dragon riders snuck over to the giant cages where their dragons were.

"Guys there's another prisoner!" Fishlegs hissed.

They saw a group of men leading a woman wrapped in chains with a sack over her head to the edge of the boat where they were about to be thrown off earlier.

"Oh gods there's no way she's gonna survive that!" Astrid gasped seeing that the girl was wrapped up in thick heavy chains.

"Well someone better save her then." Eret muttered and hurried off after them with Astrid right behind him.

They stopped behind some cages and watched as one of the men shoved the girl forward. She fell forward onto her knees and one of them yanked her up with no gentleness.

"This'll teach you to be poking in places where you don't belong, dragon loving brat." One of the guards growled and rammed the girl's side with the butt of his spear. The girl gave a muffled yell and stumbled forward, hunched over in pain.

Eret was about to leap forward when the girl began to throw herself around and slamming into her jailers. The one who had hurt her ribs earlier yanked his sword out but she had other ideas. The girl stomped her boot onto her guards foot and whirled around to knee him between the legs before smashed her head against his. A loud crack sounded and the man fell dead at her feet.

"Oof, no wonder he told me not to do that." The girl groaned as the two Vikings hurried over. She whirled around to face Eret and braced herself to fight. Eret quickly held his hands out to show he held no weapons, though now he felt stupid doing so since she couldn't see him.

"Relax we won't hurt you." Astrid said gently, stepping towards the girl cautiously. "We don't like Drago either." The girls body relaxed and she took a few steps towards them. Astrid stepped forward and yanked the sack off her head. Eret gasped when he saw the bruises and cuts marking her face. Her cheeks were sunken as if she hadn't eaten for days and her dull green eyes had the look of a hungry and cornered dragon.

"So are you gonna untie me or what?" She asked in a hoarse voice.

"Keys." Astrid said dumping them in Eret's hands. He looked at her in confusion and looked at the chained up girl.

"Well what are you waiting for? An invitation?" The girl asked, snapping Eret back to reality.

"Hmm? Oh right!" He quickly walked behind her cautiously and began to unlock to chains. He could feel the sweat coming on despite the cold.

"Relax I won't kick you if you stand behind me." The girl said gently, making him jump.

"I'm not scared of you!" He said quickly, sweating nervously.

"Yeah that's what they all say." The girl replied with a small smirk.

"What?"

"Are you having trouble finding the right key?" Astrid asked.

"N-no! I think it's this one!" Eret said trying another key.

"It's the one with a skull head." The girl commented in a bored voice.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" Eret asked, trying not to loose his temper.

"You didn't ask." She replied giving him an 'are you an idiot?' look.

"Gimme those keys!" Astrid snapped and took them from Eret before she found the key with the skeleton head.

"Thanks." The girl said shaking off the chains and kicking them over the edge of the boat. "Now I need to find Striker and get out of here."

"Wait why don't you stay here come with us?" Astrid asked.

"Why do I wanna stay here?" The girl asked looking confused.

"Well we could help you. We're gonna fight Drago anyways."

The girl was quiet and seemed to be weighing her options when the rest of the gang came running over to them.

"Hey so who's the hottie?" Snotlout asked surveying the girl. She shot him a disgusted look and walked up to Astrid.

"Alright then, I'll stay with you guys. But only on one condition."

"Name it."

"You are not allowed to ask anything about me and you are not to follow me when we win this fight."

"Why would-" Fishlegs started but Astrid cut him off.

"Okay we'll accept that." She said hold her arm out. The girl took it and shook it. Then she yanked Astrid close and whispered something in her ear. Astrid nodded and hurried off to go find her dragon.

"What did you tell her that was so secret?" Eret asked walking up to her.

"Oh nothing you need to know." She said batting her eyelashes playfully.

"And what was your name again?" He asked.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." She said giving him a coy smile and walking off.

"Who is she again?" Snotlout asked as the girl cranked open one of the cages and poked her head in.

"Uh...I...didn't get an answer." Eret said blushing. Snotlout examined Eret's face and his eyes widened then he gave a grin.

"Oh I see where this is going."

"What?"

"You like this chick."

"No I don't! I'm not attracted to anyone!"

"Yeah right. Like we didn't see the starlight in your eyes." Tuffnut snorted.

"Don't deny it, we saw it all." Fishlegs added, grinning widely. Eret glared at them and hurried off to help them find their dragons.

"He's in love with her alright." Snotlout said with a chuckle.

"Definitely." Tuffnut snickered.

 


	6. The Battle Against Drago

Eret watched as the doors of the cage Stormfly was being contained in open slowly. The bright blue Nadder waited anxiously for them to be wide enough to be able to fly out but she stayed still, waiting for Eret's command.

"Okay let's do this." Eret muttered as he held onto the saddle. Stormfly gave a squawk as pushed off the ground and pumped her wings to get higher into the air. Eret gave a loud scream, almost fell off but he managed to grab onto the saddle and hoisted himself back on. He heard a roar and saw something purple and grey fly past them. A large dragon that was almost the size of a Nadder was flying around screeching and shooting what looked like lightning from it's mouth.

"What in Thor's name?" He said in surprise.

"Whoa is that a Skrill? Haven't seen one of those in years!" Snotlout yelled as he flew past Eret.

"Hey look it has a saddle!" Tuffnut yelled pointing to the dragons back. Sure enough, there was a saddle but there was no rider.

"Who do you think it belongs to?" Ruffnut asked.

"Dunno but they either have to be crazy or pretty talented to have trained one." Fishlegs said.

"I think I know who rides it." Astrid said and hopped onto Stormfly before she sat herself behind Eret.

"Who?" The twins asked.

"Her." Astrid said pointing down. They all looked down to see the girl from earlier fighting several of Drago's warriors on the ground.

"Well shall we go help her?" Eret asked looking at Astrid.

"Your choice but she looks like any second she's gonna be overwhelmed."

"On it." Eret steered Stormfly down towards the girl.

"Stormfly grab her!" Astrid yelled. Stormfly opened her talons and snatched the girl right off the ground. She gave a scream and clung to the dragons leg.

"What is this?" She yelled looking terrified.

"A rescue!" Astrid yelled back with a grin.

"Need a lift?" Eret asked. The girl looked up at them and scowled at Eret.

"Oh very funny! Now let me go!" She said angrily.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea." Eret said. "You really want me to drop you and let you get impaled?"

"I can handle this!" She turned to Stormfly and started making noises like a Deadly Nadder. Stormfly squawked and released her immediately.

"Stormfly no!" Astrid yelled accidentally pounding Eret on the back. "Sorry!"

"No it's fine, but she's gonna -never mind she's okay." The Skrill that was blasting things earlier flew right towards the girl and caught her on it's back before flying off somewhere else on the battle field.

"Nice of you to join us!" Hiccup called as he flew over to them.

"Where have you been?" Astrid asked.

"Oh just catching up with mom." Hiccup said gesturing to the masked figure on a Stormcutter swinging a staff and calling out several dragons.

"That's your mother?"

"Well now you know where I get my dramatic flare." He chuckled and flipped down his mask. "Say who's that driving the Skrill?"

"A new recruit named Lei."

"Well I got to admit she has some spunk."

"So you thought I was gonna die huh?" The girl,Lei, said flying over to them. The Skrill screeched at Toothless and Stormfly as if to say hello and received looks of surprise confusion from the dragons.

"Well nice to see you join us." Hiccup said flipping up his mask to look at her.

"Thanks. Now let's go kick Drago's butt!" She said with a grin and charged down to battle with the other dragons behind her.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hiccup watched as the boat that had his father's body sail of into the distance as it burned. He looked over at his crying friends and saw the girl Lei sitting on the ground near the edge of the water slowly throwing rocks into the water.

"Hey," he said sitting down next to her. She glanced over at him and picked up another stone.

"All my life I had been tucked away from the cruelty of humans, twenty years to be exact." She said palming the stone. "And I never thought any of them would be this ruthless."

"I've met people who done terrible things but they aren't as bad as Drago. Compared to him, they are just as bad as naughty kids." Hiccup said, bending down and picking up a rock.

"They told me humans were cruel and often slaughtered their own kind, I didn't believe it till I saw it myself with your father."

Hiccup wondered who she was referring to. Whoever told her that humans usually slaughtered their own kind without mercy must not have been human at all or they didn't consider themselves to be humans at all. "What was it that you said before you launched the arrow?" Hiccup asked suddenly. Lei looked at him in surprise and then looked at the floor.

"It's something we say at funerals to those who have departed this world." She explained and threw her stone. Hiccup watched as it flew several feet ahead and sink into the sea.

"So what did you say?"

"I said this: May the spirits of the dead welcome you with open arms and that we may see each other again."

"Sounds like a nice goodbye."

"I hate funerals. I feel especially bad for those who were closest to the dead person. And usually no one is just as sad as them." Hiccup glanced down at the stone in his hand. Then he saw Lei's hand cover his own hand. It felt just as rough as his own, though he doubted those calluses were from working in a forge. He looked up and looked at her in her green eyes, strangely they were the same shade as his. "But even though I never knew your father Hiccup, I know he was a good man. And I am truly sorry for your loss. But you need to pull yourself together and do what he would do if it was you who died."

If anyone had told him that last part he would have exploded at them, but she was right. He had to do something, he needed to be strong. He may not be able to match up to his father's greatness but he could do something that would make him proud.

"A chief protects his own." He said rising and turning to the others. "We need to head back to Berk and fight Drago."

"Uh...but he took all the dragons." Ruffnut pointed out

"Not all of them." Hiccup said with a grin.

"And I know the perfect dragons for this job." Lei added appearing at his side with a grin.

* * *

 

So Lei's Hiccup's idea of using young dragons that were big enough to ride and to fly back to Berk went well. The only thing was that only Lei knew which dragons were suited for the job: Scuttleclaws.

"I don't wanna die!" Fishlegs screamed as he held on tightly to his dragon.

"Me neither but we have to use them!" Lei yelled back at him as she managed to get her dragon to not crash into anyone or anything.

"We can't fly these thing!" Tuffnut yelled.

"They're babies! They don't listen to anyone!" Hiccup yelled.

"Who's idea was it to agree to your plan?" Eret yelled as his dragon slammed itself repeatedly into the snow.

"Well let's see you were the first to agree!" Lei yelled back and her dragon decided to slam itself into Eret's. They felt their shoulders collide and the second they touched, Lei felt something but it disappeared just as soon as it came.

"So what's your plan?" Gobber asked Hiccup as they avoided more obstacles.

"We get the dragons back, take down the alpha and kick Drago's-"

"Look out!" Both Lei and Astrid screamed as a large chunk of ice came to view. All the dragons ducked under it or flew over but Gobber's slammed straight into it.

"Well that's gonna hurt and leave him bruised not only all over his body but his pride too." Lei said to Hiccup and Valka, making them laugh.

 


	7. A Home Worth Saving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back f*ckers!

"There it is!" Astrid yelled as a giant island came into view. From where they were the group could see large spikes of ice poking out of the island as the Bewilderbeast stood nearby with thousands of dragons were flying around it's head.

"It's taken control of all the dragons on your island!" Lei yelled in horror.

"What's the plan now?" Snotlout asked turning to Hiccup.

"Same as usual, we need distract the alpha to get control of our dragons." Hiccup replied and gestured to the large dragon. "I'm gonna go try and break Toothless from the trance myself."

As they got closer to the island, Lei looked down and saw a large contraption with several sheep hiding behind it, as if they thought the strange device could protect them from the wraith of the ice spitter.

"Hey what's that thing over there?" She asked the riders and pointed to the device.

"That launches sheep during the dragon races. I made it myself." Snotlout replied proudly. Then his eyes widened and he looked at her. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"If it's planning on using the sheep to distract the Bewilderbeast then yes that's what I am thinking of." Lei sighed rolling her eyes.

"Well I was thinking of launching Eret at it but sheep would work better since I never used humans." Snotlout laughed, earning an annoyed groan from Eret. "Come on! Let's put Lei's plan into action!"

"You guys go ahead, I've got somewhere else to be." Lei said and started to fly towards the Bewilderbeast when Eret's dragon dropped in front of her and her Scuttleclaw. "Hey what give?!"

"Wait where you going?" Eret asked and gestured to the group. "Hiccup gave us a task, you can't leave us now!"

"To find my dragon!" She said and tried to go around him but Eret moved his Scuttleclaw to stay in front of her.

"No we have to wait for Hiccup to get his dragon and then maybe we can all figure out a way to save the rest."

"You don't understand! Striker needs me! I have to get him out of that trance myself. Last time that dragon took control of us I had to shake him out of the trance myself."

"If you go out there and that dragon sees you trying to save your dragon it will try and kill you." He said with a look of concern. "You saw what that ice spitter-"

"Bewilderbeast!"

"-Bewilderbeast, did with the Night Fury! He took control of him and made him try to kill HIccup!"

"Then I'll have to take my chances." Lei said and urged her dragon to fly on under his.

Lei flew around the flock of dragons screeching Striker's name, not caring if the Bewilderbeast saw her. It seemed to busy with Hiccup and Drago to pay any attention to her, so she kept looking. She looked to the ice spikes to find him perched on one with a figure seated on his back. With a cry of relief, Lei flew her baby dragon towards them.

"Striker! Oi you! Get off his back!" She yelled as she neared them.

The person was a young man who looked about her age with short black hair and olive skin and armor that was similar to Drago's. He looked up to see her and she felt a ball of anger in her when she saw the slits of Striker's eyes. They were so thin that they were almost invisible.

"Let my dragon go!" She roared at him and reached for her sword, only to feel nothing and remembered she was missing it.

"He is under the command of the alpha not mine. But take him if you want, but I assure you he may not be able to break out of the trance as easily as you done it last time." The man said in a calm tone and looking at her with his dark grey eyes before getting off of Striker.

Lei leapt off her dragon and onto the spike before she walked slowly towards Striker with her hand out. "Hey Striker it's me buddy, your friend Lei." Striker snorted at her and she could see him struggling to fight. "You would never hurt me or anyone else. You can fight the command just like last time. You are not a monster, you are my family, my brother."

She got close to the snorting dragon and gently placed her hand on his snout and pressed her head gently against his. "My brother." She whispered softly and felt a tear roll down her cheek. "You're my brother, please come back to me." Striker screeched and shook his head violently as she grabbed onto his head spikes to keep him close. "Please come back to me! Come back to me Striker!"

Striker gave another strained screech before collapsing onto the ice. Lei panicked, wondering what had happened when her dragon gave a small strained croon and slowly lifted his head to look up at her. His pupils were no longer in slits, just in their normal size and he gave her a little dragon smile.

"You did it Striker!" She squealed and dropped to hug his neck. She looked up to say something to the man but he wasn't there and neither was the Scuttleclaw that she had been riding earlier. Strange, where did they go? They heard a roar and saw Toothless and Hiccup fly past them. Striker shakily stood up and screeched at them, earning a roar Toothless

<Shall we join them?> Striker asked looking at Lei. <It feels right to help them out since their friends saved us.>

<No, this is a battle meant to be fought by Hiccup and Toothless.> Lei replied and climbed back onto the saddle. <Not sure if we should leave now though...>

<So we should be cowards and fly back home with our tails between our legs? If the humans see us just sitting here watching them fight or leave they are gonna be mad that we didn't help them and thin we're cowards.">Striker pointed out and gave a shrug. <I feel like kicking some Bewilderbeast butt today anyways.>

"You're right. And it's later gonna make me feel guilty. So let's give them a hand." Lei muttered held on tight to the saddle praying that she was doing the right thing.

* * *

"Hiccup!" Lei screamed when she noticed the Bewilderbeast from behind the dust cloud, opening it's great jaw to spray it's icy breath to kill the unsuspecting Viking. "Behind you!" Hiccup turned around just in time to see the dragon as Lei tried to push him out of the way but it was to late. It's mouth opened and sent a spray of cold water at them and Lei shoved HIccup to the cloor to cover him. Both Striker and Toothless leapt forward to cover their riders from the blast of ice, and soon the four of them were encased.

"No!" Valka screamed, dropping from her Scuttleclaw and began to pound on the ice. She began to lose hope, realizing her only child and a girl she didn't know until today were possibly already dead when a pale blue light and a bright purple light began to make the ice glow.

The rouge rider gasped and backed away as ice two light began to glow brighter and brighter. The villagers close to the ice jumped back as the ice block exploded and revealed two glowing dragons, very much alive and very angry. Both Striker and Toothless opened their wings to reveal their riders safe and unharmed. Toothless' spikes and his nose were glowing blue and the spikes on Striker's body were a bright purple. Both Strike class dragons lifted their heads and roared at the Bewilderbeast before looking down at their surprised riders.

<Get to the humans, we have some unfinished business with this ice spitter.> Toothless said as he and Striker ran towards the Bewilderbeast. Lei pulled Hiccup back towards Valka as both Strike class dragons leap onto an ice spike and roared in challenge at the great alpha.

"They're challenging the alpha." Hiccup murmured in amazement.

"To protect you both!" Valka said with a grin.

"Go get them boys!" Lei cheered and punched the air.

Striker and Toothless roared and began firing lightning and plasma blasts at the evil Bewilderbeast. The great Tidal class dragon shook it's head as it tried to avoid the blasts, momentarily losing control of all the dragons. Both groups of dragons, now free of the trance flew back to the village and faced their previous captor, ready to defend the humans. They all flocked behind Toothless and Striker looked as if they waiting for them to command them. Both Hiccup and Lei rushed over to the spike and leap onto their respective dragons to face Drago, who had climbed onto his dragon and was hiding in it's quills.

"This is what it is to earn a dragons loyalty!" Hiccup yelled at Drago.

"And trust is what you really need to learn about!" Lei added angrily as both Striker and Toothless roared as if to emphasize her point.

Both dragons roared and all the dragons behind them began to blast their fire at the Bewilderbeast, causing it to stumble back. Then Toothless released the final blast at the Bewilderbeast and it struck it's tusk. The tusk broke off and the Bewilderbeast looked at it in horror. It gave a small weak roar before ducking it's head in submission and dove back into the water with a look of fear in it's eyes, never to be seen again. Lei and Hiccup down into the sea and look back up to grin at each other. The battle was won.

* * *

Lei watched as the Berkians repaired their village from her spot on top of the Great Hall. Now that Drago was gone she could go back home, to see family and Dagur, and perhaps even deliver the great news and tell them what happened.

 _They probably think I am dead already._ She thought to herself.  _Did they even bother to go looking for me?_

"Hey." She turned to see the dragon trapper Eret land near them on his new dragon, a Rumblehorn. Striker eyed the Rumblehorn warily but didn't do anything, just turned away with a snort.

"Hey yourself." She said not looking at him.

"So what are you doing all the way up here by yourself? Don't you want to help?"

"I would love to but I have to go home."

"And that would be..."

"Far from here of course. I have a family that probably thinks I am dead and I need to get back to them."

"Do you mind me asking this? Why were you a prisoner of Drago?" Lei was silent. She looked at the floor before glancing back and looking at Eret in the eyes.

"Do you really wanna know why I was there? Why I was in heavy chains?"

"Yes." He said. Lei gave a sigh and leaned forward on her dragon.

"It was only one fort. We just wanted to free those dragons. But after finding out about Drago and his other trapper forts it was my idea for me to go and release more. Eventually I thought that if I could release more dragons, we could delay Drago's army just a bit."

"And that's when Drago captured you right?"

"Yeah but there's more. Drago tortured me for answers that I refused to give him. He eventually decided to kill me when I almost killed his own daughter who tried killing Striker to make me talk."

"That's when we found you."

"Yes and the reason why I decided to stick around to help you out was because I wanted to kill Drago myself. And when I managed to free Striker from the Bewilderbeast's command we were planning on leaving but we never did. That would never have went well if I ever came back here."

"Well you were pretty good out there fighting." Eret commented with a sheug. "And I do hope maybe you could visit Berk in the future."

"Maybe but...."

"But what?"

"I...I have a family back at my home. My boyfriend, my friends, my brothers and sisters, they are all expecting me back home and most likely they think I am dead." She saw Eret's face go slack when she said boyfriend.

"Oh...well..."

"So you're leaving us just like that? What a way to break his heart!" Both Lei and Eret turned to see Snotlout, Fishlegs, the twins, Astrid and Hiccup near them with their dragons.

"How long were you all standing there?" Lei asked in a mix of surprise, horror and annoyance.

"Long enough to hear what you told him." Fishlegs answered in an embarrassed tone.

"So you were just going to leave us like that when you freed your dragon?" Astrid asked skeptically.

Striker looked up at Lei and gave her the 'I told ya so' look and she glared at him before looking back at Astrid.

"I  _was_  planning on leaving but I knew that it was gonna make me feel guilty afterwards especially if Drago won."

"C'mon Astrid she actually stayed and helped us." Hiccup pointed out. "Even tried to save my life."

"Yeah and be grateful that I didn't leave you all when you freed me." Lei added crossing her arms. "This was repayment for saving myblife."

"So why is she leaving us again?" Tuffnut asked looking confused.

"I fulfilled my promise of helping you fight Drago." Lei said.

"So you really are leaving?" Astrid asked in shock.

"Well I have to go home and let my family know that me and Striker are alive."

"But why don't you stay here a bit? You can visit your family or they can move here." Hiccup suggested. Lei looked at him oddly and laughed.

"With all these dragons I don't think you will have enough food or room for my family especially the ones that have big appetites."

"Wait you are telling us that your family are actually dragons?"

"My  _adopted_  family. I was raised by by dragons for my whole life. They named me Lei Thundra because when I was a baby lightning almost struck me several times."

"Wow I wanna get stuck by lightning!" Tuffnut said excitedly and Ruffnut high-fived him in agreement.

"No you do not! I got struck by it several times and the last time was because of that dragon!" Snotlout snapped, pointing at Striker who hissed at him in disapproval.

"So what's it gonna be? Go back home to the dragons?" Eret asked gesturing out to the ocean.

"Or stay here with us for a bit? Give being surrounded by humans a try." Hiccup added and Toothless gave them a gummy smile. "You're both welcome to stay."

"What do you think little brother?" Lei asked Striker. He gave a screech and she smiled before turning to the dragon riders. "Okay I'll give staying with humans a chance. After all, the only human contact I had for about two years was my boyfriend and being on Drago's boat so you can guess which was not really pleasant."

"Great! You'll stay in my place for a bit till we find a suitable home for you." Astrid said with a smile. Lei smiled back at her which made Hiccup feel happy.

"Oh and by the way," Lei said as she stood up on top of the saddle. "Catch me if you can!" With a loud whoop, she leapt off Striker and fell backwards off the roof. She heard someone scream and saw a streak of red and green shoot past her before something grabbed her by the back of her tunic and felt herself stop falling.

"You idiot! Are you crazy?!" Eret yelled holding onto her with one arm as they soared up into the sky and flew past the roof of the Great Hall.

"Maybe!" Lei said with a laugh. "I'm dating a crazy guy anyways!"

"Bloody hell..."


End file.
